DE ACTUACIÓN A REALIDAD
by DiabolikAngel-0w0
Summary: En un mundo alternativo, Eli Shane un estudiante normal, y como cualquier otro tiene ciertas dificultades... Pero tranquilo, solo un pequeño castigo basta para que aprenda la lección, pero todo lo que empieza en contra termina siendo favorable. Se acerca San Valentín y la obra que se le ha asignado junto con su compañera Trixie Sting es nada más ni nada menos que "ROMEO Y JULIETA".
1. Chapter 1

DE ACTUACIÓN A REALIDAD

CHAPTER 1: POR COPIAR...

* * *

-Llegaremos tarde si sigues a ese paso...- Dijo una pelirroja corriendo por un sendero.

-Aquí voy...- Dijo un peliazul apresurado siguiendo el paso de Trixie.

Entonces se escuchó el sonido de unas llantas chirriando cerca de ellos. Trixie se subió a un pequeño bus escolar amarillo, Eli la alcanzó y subió también. Las puertas se cerraron y los dos jóvenes se arre-costaron exhaustos en los asientos.

-Por poco y nos íbamos caminando... No creas que volveré a prestarte las tareas a esas horas de la mañana.- Dijo la chica mirando al Shane.

-Lo siento... ¿Y porqué pluralizas? Solo fue la de lenguaje.- Se excusó el chico.

Trixie esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

**High Slug- 8:00 am**

Las puertas del bus se abrieron y los estudiantes bajaban para encontrarse frente al instituto de Bajoterra.

**clase de lengua y literatura**

-Muy bien, y ahora revisaré la tarea...- Dijo una señora no tan mayor de cabellos cafés ondulados con una coleta de caballo sostenida por una goma elástica desde el escritorio. Segundos después de acomodarse y sacar su lista empezó a llamar a los estudiantes y revisaba individualmente mientras los demás conversaban.

-Shane...- Dijo la maestra. Eli se paró inmediatamente de su asiento doble pidiendo permiso a su compañera de asiento Trixie Sting. Despué de presentarla regresó aliviado de que no notara la copia... Pero después...

-Señorita Sting...- Dijo la profesora. La pelirroja se paró inmediatamente a presentar su trabajo muy segura, pero la seguridad se desvaneció frente a la mirada de la señora Helen.

-Eli Shane, traiga su tarea porfavor...- Dijo la profesora, Eli obedeció. Ambos chicos estában frente a la maestra en el escritorio, La señora Helen tomó la tarea del Shane y se la mostró a Trixie mientras sujetaba la de ella con la otra mano.

-Ésto está exactamente igual a la tarea del jóven... ¿Alguna expliación?- Preguntó la profesora con mirada amenazadora.

Trixie miró al Shane de reojo con una expresión de "Te dije que no lo copies exactamente igual", Eli entendió el mensaje y solo se encongió de hombros como disculpa.

-Le pondré 0 por haber copiado la tarea señorita Sting...-Dijo la profesora. Trixie se quedó atónita... ¿Había trabajado toda la noche en ese ensayo y le pondrían 0? Su libreta de calificaciones era impecable, un 0 la ensuciaría por completo...

-¡Espere! Esta Cometiendo un error, ella trabajo muy duro en éste ensayo...- Eli suspiró- Yo fui quién copió, yo me merezco el 0, no ella.- Dijo Eli observando a la chica.

La señora Helen los examinó unos silenciosos segundos y accedió en ponerle 10 a Trixie, pero...

-Muy bien, entonces ambos quedan castigados.- Dijo la profesora sacando su libreta.

-¡QUÉ!- Expresaron ambos jóvenes al unisono.

-¿Pero porqué?- Preguntó Trixie sorprendida.- Si yo no hice nada.

-Tú por copiar.- Dijo Helen señalando al Shane con la mirada.- Y tú por prestarle para que copie.- Dijo dirigiéndose a la chica.

* * *

Después de un largo día en el colegio, el timbre de salida por fin tocó.

-No puedo creer lo que debemos hacer... Nunca he actuado en mi vida!.- Se quejaba la pelirroja caminando fuera del instituto con su mochila en brazos y acompañada por el Shane.

-Dímelo a mí... me retumban las frases de la profesora en el oído...- Dijo Eli

* * *

_Minutos antes eb el salón de clases..._

_-¿Qué? Yo no merezco un castigo... No le presté la tarea, él la robó.- Se excusó Trixie con la mentira más rápida que pudo idear._

_-¡¿Qué?! No la robé... Te la pedí hoy por la mañana y tu accediste en dármela.- Se delató Eli por su cuenta. Trixie se dió una palmada en la cara._

_Se intercambiaron miradas y murmullos tratando de ponerse de acuerdo en sus mentiras._

_-No son buenos actuando...-Dijo la señroa Helen observándolos muy detenidamente- Y creo que ya se el castigo perfecto..._

_-¿Cual?- Preguntaron ambos jóvenes al unisono?_

_-Formaran parte del grupo de teatro del instituto... Falta un día para San Valentín y el profesor de actuación dirigirá una obra... Pero hacen falta voluntarios, y ya que los alumnos no se ofrecen...- Dijo la profesora matando don pájaros con una bala. Conseguiría más actores que hacían falta, y les daba una lección para la próxima que intenten copiar._

_(El timbre sonó)_

_-Empezarán mañana y tendrán que quedarse en el instituto dos horas después de la salida- Dijo la profesora recogiendo sus cosas y tomando su portafolio- Que tengan un buen día._

_Dijo la señora Helen dejando perpelejos, boquiabiertos y con los ojos como platos blancos de porcelana a la pelirroja y al pelizaul quienes no tuvieron mas remedio que aceptar el castigo..._

* * *

-Y todo por tu culpa...- Dijo Trixie señalando a Eli con un dedo acusador.

-Por favor no puede sera tan mal... Es solo actuar, ¿Cuál es la peor obra que nos podría tocar?- Expresó el Shane tratando de auto calmarse.

-Emmm... Disculpen, ¿Son ustedes Eli Shane y Trixie Sting?- Preguntó un chico con unos papeles en mano y uniforme del instituto.

-Sí.- Respondieron ambos al unisono y sin titubear.

-Bien... Ya me informaron que colaborarán con la obra de San Valentín del Señor Reginald...- Dijo mientras sacaba dos hojas con letras impresas y entregaba una a cada uno.

-Tengan, éste es el nombre de la obra y los horarios de los ensayos...- Dijo el chico retirándose.

Eli y Trixie suspiraron y s detuvieron a leer el papel, pero su atención fue atraída por un llamativo nombre en letras grandes y en negrita rodeados de rosas, se notaba que era el título de la obra, y automáticamente se imaginaron lo que harían en la misma...

-!¡¿ROMEO Y JULIETA?!

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

hola gente!

Buaano no les tengo k explicar k el origen del fic es por k se acerca San Valentín n.n en fin me inspire x muchos factores... el primero, en unos de mis animes preferidos los protagonistas interpretaron Romeo y Julieta en su colegio, segundo me pareció una linda idea de San Valentín... y tercero, en el colegio tuve que dramatizarla ¬¬...

Eeeeeen fin, espero k les haya gustado n.n espero sus cometarios y opiniones *w* k tengan un lindo día! BESOSSS

raarrrwww

Ale!


	2. CHPTR2:¿MALA SUERTE? SE LLAMA DESTINO

**CHAPTER 2: ¿MALA SUERTE? ¡SUPERALO FUE EL DESTINO!****  
**

* * *

Ambos jóvenes se ruborizaron al enterarse que la obra que actuarían sería nada más y nada menos que "Romeo y Julieta", una de las historias más románticas y popular de todos los tiempos, conocida por todo el mundo (bien popular para que haya pasado de la superficie a Bajoterra XD).

-Oye... ¿Debemos actuar ésta obra pasado mañana?- Preguntó Eli aún en shock.

-Tu que crees...- Le respondió la pelirroja algo furiosa.

* * *

Al siguiente día, ambos jóvenes estaban en el bus escolar pensando en cómo serían los diálogos, los demás actores... Y sobre todo el profesor Reginald. El grupo de teatro no era el más codiciado que digamos, o por lo menos no para Eli o Trixie, y nunca habían convivido con ese maestro.

Al abrirse las puertas del vehículo, ambos bajaron sin dirigirse ni siquiera una mirada y caminaron hasta el curso por unos largos y silenciosos minutos. En clases sucedió lo mismo, a pesar de tener bancas dobles y ser compañeros de asiento procuraron no dirigirse la palabra, estaban algo avergonzados.

Después de un largo y agotador horario de clases, el timbre por fin sonó. Eli y Trixie sabían que ese era el llamado de sus castigos...

Al salir del curso se dirigieron directamente al salón de teatro que estaba algo alejado de el mismo. Trixie abrió la puerta del salón creyendo que dentro habrían mas estudiantes de otros cursos que no conocían y que deberían convivir con ellos, Eli compartía su pensamiento. Y a pesar de que al abrirla se dieron cuenta de que su teoría era cierta, reconocieron tres rostros familiares del otro paralelo de su curso.

Observaron como en algunas sillas se encontraban sentados Danna, Twist, Billy, Quentin y El Caballero. Los siete intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa. Eli y Trixie se sentaron junto a ellos.

-Hola chicos...- Dijo Trixie tomando asiento.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- Preguntó Eli confuso, el teatro no era un curso que ellos eligirían.

-Lo mismo que tú amigo... Pagar nuestro castigo.- Dijo Twist rodando los ojos.

-¿Qué hicieron?- Preguntó Trixie.

-Yo le puse un grillo al bolso de la señorita Kailey.- Dijo Billy muy relajado.

-Yo solo incumplí con un trabajo quimestral del señor .- Dijo Danna.

-Yo acepté venir para reponer mis calificaciones en la clase del señor Tylor... No pienso pasar mis vacaciones en supletorio.- Dijo Twist despreocupado.

-A mí me trajeron aquí por golpear a un chico... Antes de que hablen fue un accidente.- Dijo Quentin alzando los brazos a la defensiva.

-Yo ni si quiera sé porqué estoy aquí... La señorita Sadia dijo que era parte de proyecto de fin de año, yo creo que están sacandoe excusas solo para ponernos en ésta obra.- Se quejó el Caballero.

-Y no los culpo... Nadie quisiera venir voluntariamente.- Dijo Trixie.

-¡BUENOS DÍAS JÓVENES!- Dijo un profesor entrando muy motivado al salón atrayendo todas las miradas curiosas.

-Soy el señor Reginald, y empezaremos a practicar para la obra... Tenemos muy poco tiempo, así que hay que apresurarse.- Dijo muy emocionado tomando una bolsa llena de papeles. Pasó la bolsa por cada alumno y cada uno tomó un papel, fuera de la bolsa decía en grande con marcador permanente "PERSONAJES".

Fue entonces cuándo Eli y Trixie recapacitaron que se habían avergonzado y preocupando tanto... por nada. Habían varios estudiantes y varios personajes, la posibilidad de que salieran Romeo y Julieta eran mínimas. La bolsa pasó por todo el salón terminando con Eli.

-Muy bien, abran sus papeles y vean que personaje les tocó... Después quiero que se acerquen a mi escritorio para darles sus diálogos. Todo el salón se lleno del ruido de los papeles que abrían todos a la vez y se escuchaban los murmullos de el personaje que les tocó... "Me tocó el príncipe Escalus" "A mi una tal señora Montesco" "A mi el Conde Paris"...

-Genial... seré Teobaldo.- Dijo Twist sin tener la menor idea de su papel.

-Mmm... Me tocó ser un tal Baltasar.- Dijo Billy mostrando su papel.

-Seré Rosalina...- Dijo Danna arrogando su papel arrugado.

-Aquí dice... Abraham.- Dijo Quentin tranquilizándose.

-Yo interpretaré a Valentino...- Dijo El Caballero.

Eli y Trixie seguían con los papeles doblados y algo histéricos al oír por todo el salón puros nombres de personajes secundarios de la obra, menos los principales, eso solo podía significar qué...

-Oh por Dios...- Dijo Trixie leyendo su papel. El cuál decía con pluma "Julieta"

-Te tocó Julieta ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Eli alarmado.

-Si... ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Trixie imaginándose la respuesta. Eli solo le mostró el papel el cuál decía "Romeo". El Shane estába completamente pálido.

-Ésto si es mala suerte...- Se decía Eli a sí mismo, mientras su conciencia lo contradecía: "¿Mala suerte? ¡SUPERALO! Se llama destino y bien que quieres..." Le estregaba en su mente.

Minutos después de haber superado el shock en el que se encontraban, fueron a retirar sus diálogos. Se percataron que la obra no era completa, pues la original es muy larga, eran solo escenas. Pero lo que más los alarmó fue la parte en la que decía entre paréntesis del guión "(Julieta besa a Romeo en los labios)".

-Muy bien empecemos a dramatizar... Ahora podrán leer pero mañana lo deben traer memorizado... Empecemos.- Dijo el señor Reginald sentandose en su asiento y diciendo las posiciones de los personajes.

-¡Por San Francisco! ¿Quién irrumpe el silencio de los muertos?- Dijo uno de los estudiantes representando a Fray Lorenzo.

-Un amigo vuestro.- Dijo Billy interpretando al sirviente de Romeo, Baltasar.

-Baltasar...¿Para qué tienes esa luz que solo sirve para iluminar...

Así se pasaron por un buen rato practicando las escenas hasta que el profesor deijo "¡Corte!" e inmediatamente llamó al escenario a "Romeo" y a "Julieta".

Ambos jóvenes subieron con su guión en manos. Trixie se subió a una silla dentro de una caja gigante que simulaba ser una torre de la cual había una apertura que era la ventana y asomó su cuerpo en él.

Eli la tomó de las manos desde afuera algo averganzado.

-¡Acción!- Dijo el señor Reginald.

-¿Queréis marchaos? Aún no es de día, es el ruiseñor...- Empezó Trixie diciendo su diáologo.

Después de practicar varias escenas... Llegaron a la parte en que Romeo muere.

-"No yo me quedaré ¡Tienes una copa en las manos! ¿Ahí llevabas el veneno que te arrebató la vida? Cruel, no dejaste ni una gota para que pudiera ir contigo..."- Decía Trixie al lado de Eli quién simulaba estar muerto, Trixie actuaba muy bien y estába muy segura de sí misma hasta que en el libreto leyó...

-"Besaré t-tus lab-bios para ver si aún queda un p-poco de ven-eno..."- Dijo tartamudeando. Todos la miraban esperando el beso y Trixie entendió rápidamente. Eli entreabrió los ojos para ver cómo Trixie se acercaba a él, y al sentir su respiración se paralizó. Pero Trixie se desvió rápidamente para topar con su mejilla. Todos pusieron cara de decepción.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Trixie al ver la expresión de todos.

-Muy bien suficiente por hoy... Ensayen los diálogos en sus casas, mañana es la obra y aquí tendran el vestuario así que no deben preocuparse por eso.- Dijo el señor Reginald guardando sus cosas mientras los demás se iban.- Por cierto Trixie... En la obra no es obligatorio que le des a Eli un beso en los labios, depende de ti.- Dijo retirándose.

El peliazul y la pelirroja bajaron del escenario, tomaron sus mochilas y se fueron de la molesta aula.

-Trixie...- Dijo Eli rompiendo el silencio del camino.

-¿Si?

-¿Crees que deberíamos besarnos?- Preguntó Eli ruborizado.

-No lo sé... Tú que dices.- Dijo Trixie pidiendo su opinión.

-Pues... yo creo que, bueno, digo es solo actuación, además el público quisiera ver un beso en los labios...- Dijo Eli pero muy tarde recapacitó lo que había dicho. Implícitamente le dio a entender que quería besarla. Así de claro.

-No lo sé... Depende del momento. ¿Podemos dejar éste tema?- Pidió Trixie.

Eli asintió y siguieron el camino.

* * *

Al siguiente día, ambos chicos asistieron a clases y tuvieron un día normal. Pero la tranquilidad se derrumbó al escuchar el timbre, el ruidoso y comprometedor timbre de la salida.

Se dieron cuenta que los padres de familia llegaban al auditorio que ya estaba decorado según la obra, y todos los estudiantes del colegio estában ahí.

-Pssttt...- Les expresó un chico cerca de ellos. Ambos voltearon sobresaltados.

-Vengan, ya es hora de cambiarse.- Dijo el chico indicando el salón de teatro.

Eli y Trixie los siguieron sabiendo lo que los esperaba...

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

HOLA GENTE! (otra vez XD)

Buen s días, tardes o noches (no se ke hora sea en su pais XD)! pero en el mio es de noche... tenia planeado subirlo en la tarde pero las circunstancias de la vida no me dejaron ¬¬... pero buaano mejor tarde k nunca :P eske debia subirlo hoy obligatoriamente xq mañana ya es San Valentin n.n

Eeeeeeeeeeen fin espero k les haya gustado, espero sus reviews...

PREGUNTA!

¿Cual es su signo zodiacal? Yo soy libra *W* cumplo en Septiembre!

cuidensenn! BESOS!

rarrrrww

Ale!


	3. CHAPTER 3: EL GRAN DÍA

CHAPTER 3: EL GRAN DÍA

* * *

-Entren aquí... sus vestuarios están en esas bolsas. Una vez que los hayan identificado llevenlos a lo vestidores para que se cambien.- Dijo el estudiante abriendo el salón. Eli y Trixie vieron sus bolsas en las cuales decían con cinta "ROMEO" y otra con "JULIETA" respectivamente.

Ambos jóvenes salieron y se didrigieron a los vestidores separando sus caminos. Trixie entrando al de damas e Eli al de caballeros.

EN EL VESTIDOR DE DAMAS CON TRIXIE...

La pelirroja se pegó de espaldas a la pared y fabricó un largo y lento suspiro de nervios en su garganta hacia el exterior de sus labios. Se sentó en los bancos que habían dentro y se dispuso a abrir la funda en donde se encontraba su ropa de Julieta.

Nada mal para sus gustos... Un hermoso vestido rojo y largo con un escote de V mostrando una tela inferior naranja con decorados dorados y franjas rojas. Tenía unas esponjosas bolas en cada hombro de color rojo y de ellas bajaba un manga larga y pegada al brazo hasta la muñeca de color rojo con decorados negros. Unos zapatos de bailarina rojos intensos y al lado una peluca de cabellos cafés con una larga trenza y una diadema-corona dorada pegada a ésta.

-Ok... debo apresurarme.- Dijo la chica empezando a desvestirse y contemplando algo nerviosa su vestuario.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON ELI...

-Dios... Ha llegado el día- Dijo Eli preocupado- ¿Y si me besa? No... la preocupación es ¿Y si no lo hace?... un momento... ¡Qué estoy diciendo!- Se decía a él mismo con las manos en la nuca notoriamente nervioso.

Su preocupación no era que Trixie lo bese... Era que no lo haga. Dentro de él- aunque lo negara por fuera- Sabía que sentía un gran afecto (amor XD) por Trixie... Y valla que la noche anterior no pudo conciliar el sueño fantaseando con saborear sus labios...

-Ok ok... Concentrate Eli.- Se ordenaba a sí mismo mientras abría la bolsa del traje. No le entusiasmó mucho el vestuario... Nunca se había vestido casi de... "Príncipe".

Un traje azul lucía desde la bolsa, al sacarlo de ésta pudo ver con claridad que se trataba de uno muy parecido por no decir idéntico al de un príncipe, de esos que salen en la películas.

Un pantalón azul fuerte y llano, acompañado de una camiseta azul con decorados negros, manga larga hasta las muñecas y bordes dorados en raya desde el pecho hasta la cintura con decorados dorados en el centro.

-Muy bien... Hay que hacer ésto rápido...

* * *

De los vestidores ya habían salido algunos de los personajes... Aunque faltaban todavía, incluyendo a los protagonistas.

-¡Hey! Cuidado con el vestido.- Dijo Danna algo incómoda con su vestuario al ser pisado accidentalmente por Billy.

-¿Crees que lo hice apropósito? También me disgusta mi disfraz... no puedo ni caminar bien.- Dijo el rubio ojiverde dando explicación a su error al pisarlo.

-Tranquilos será solo una rato...- Dijo Twist tratando de calmarlos.

-Habla por ti... Mis diálogos son más extensos que los tuyos... Claro que para ti terminará rápido... ¡Por que te tocó el papel con menos apariciones!-Reclamó el Caballero con su guión en manos.

-¡Silencio! No puedo concentrarme.- Dijo Quentin repasando sus diálogos.

De pronto Eli y Trixie salieron al mismo tiempo de los vestidores, ambas miradas se fijaron en el otro.

-Wow... T-te ves... Muy bonita.- Dijo Eli asombrado de ver a Trixie así.

-Tu también te ves bien...- Alcanzó a decir Trixie sonrojada.

Se quedaron mirándose fijamente unos segundos mientras sonreían. ¿Cómo sería besarla? - Se preguntaba Eli mentalmente al verla tan cerca. ¿Lo beso o no?- Se preguntaba Trixie viendo sus provocativos labios sonriendo frente a ella.

-¡Al escenario! Escena uno... Vamos, vamos, vamos ustedes empiezan.- Dijo el señor Reginald sacando a ambos chicos de sus fantasías amorosas.

La obra había empezado, ya no había marcha atrás y Trixie e Eli solo veían por detrás del escenario como los demás personajes actuaban sabiendo que pronto les tocaría a ellos.

Las escenas pasaron y después de unos minutos llegó la escena del balcón. Con los nervios alterados los protagonistas hicieron la escena y se retiraron para dar paso a la siguiente.

-Fiuff... Una menos.- Dijo Trixie al haber terminado su primera escena en la obra.

-Falta la otra.- Dijo Eli sonriendo fuera del escenario.

La tranquilidad de ambos se desvaneció al caer en la cuenta de que la próxima escena sería el esperado beso... beso... beso. Una palabra que les retumbaba en el cerebro y que inevitablemente querían llevar a cabo.

-Escena de Romeo y Julieta en el cementerio...- Susurró el maestro empujando a Eli y a Trixie al escenario.

-¡Por San francisco! ¿Quién irrumpe el silencio de los muertos?

-Un amigo vuestro...- mpezaron la escena los personajes secundarios. De pronto llegó al momento en el que el padre despierta a Julieta y le dice que Romeo estába muerto. El "Padre" de "Julieta" le dijo que se vvala de el cementerio y que deje a Romeo ahí tirado.

A Trixie se le heló la sangre al saber que ahí empezaba su escena romántica con su Romeo... La pelirroja se acercó a Eli "Muerto" y empezó su guión...

-No padre, yo me quedaré ¡Romeo... Tienes una copa en las manos! ¿Es ahí donde llevabas el veneno que te arrebató la vida? Cruel, no me dejaste ni una gota para que yo pudiera ir contigo.- Trixie suspiró y se preparó para lo que venía.

-Besaré tus labios para ver si aún queda un poco de veneno...- La pelirroja se acercó al Shane lentamente algo nerviosa, no sabía si quería o no besarlo. Fue entonces cuando recordó las frases del señor Reginald "Por cierto Trixie... En la obra no es obligatorio que le des a Eli un beso en los labios, depende de ti".

Trixie se acercó a los labios de Eli muy romántica, y cuando pudo sentir su respiración se estremeció... Dudó unos segundos. El público parecía niños tratando de ver la tienda de juguetes... Pendientes de cuándo sus labios se unieran.

-¿Enserio piensas hacerlo?- Le susurró Eli asegurandose de que el beso no sea por obligación.

-No lo pienso... Lo haré.- Dijo Trixie cortando rápidamente el espacio que separaba sus bocas en un dulce beso, el cuál hizo enloquecer y emocionar a toda la audiencia. Segundos después se separó lentamente de él. Eli tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no abrazarla, pues en la obra estába muerto, y al menos que sea zombi no podría levantarse.

La obra prosiguió y al finalizar todos los actores subieron al escenario para recibir los cálidos aplausos del público.

* * *

Ya era hora de irse a sus casas... Terminó el castigo. Todos se cambiaron y recogieron sus cosas para irse a sus transportes. Eli y Trixie fueron juntos como de costumbre. Ya todo había acabado... Bueno, casi...

-Trixie... Fue muy valiente lo que hiciste. Gracias a ti todos amaron la obra.- Dijo Eli mirándola dulcemente.

-No lo hice por la obra...- Dijo Trixie sin poder alzar la mirada.

-Lo sé.- Dijo Eli muy seguro. Trixie lo vió y en un intercambio de miradas entendieron que se amaban mutuamente. El Shane tomó a Trixie del mentón, y ella cerró los ojos esperando un beso... Pero segundos después de no sentir ningún contacto los abrió y vió frente a ella un ramo de flores y una caja de chocolates.

-Olvidé decirtelo antes... Feliz San Valentín.- Dijo Eli depositando el regalo en las manos de la chica.

-Gracias.- Dijo Trixie encantada oliendo las rosas rojas.- Pero yo no pude traerte nada...- Dijo algo triste.

-Estás tú...- Dijo el pelizul dulcemente.

Trixie suspiró y sonrió.

-¿Por que me hiciste creer que me besarías?- Preguntó Trixie en tono burlón.

-Para que cierres los ojos.- Dijo Eli muy relajado.

-Pues lograste engañarme porque...- Trixie no concluyó la frase al sentir los cálidos labios de Eli encontrarse con los suyos en un beso apasionado mientras sus brazos rodeaban su cintura, Trixie correspondió instataneamente y paso los suyos por el cuello del Shane. Al parecer cuando Trixie estaba preparada, no la besó, y cuando estába desprevenida... Bum! la besaba.

Segundos después se separaron para llenar de aire sus pulmones pero sin dejar de abrazarse.

-Te amo...- Susurró Trixie presionando su cabeza en el pecho de Eli. El pelizul le beso la frente dulcemente.

-Yo más...

**FIN**

* * *

RARWWW! OLA! XD x fin lo termine (otra vez de noche ¬¬ pero buaano) KE TENGAN (o hayan tenido) UN FELIZ SAN VALENTÍN! los kiero a tooodos mis amiwitos *w*...

Espero k les haya gustado, ke tengan buen s mañanas-tardes-noches (dependiendo del pais en el k esten n.n

espero sus reviewwsss! BESOTES!

RARRW!

Ale


End file.
